User talk:Lkcarnes
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Lkcarnes! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Brian Sterling page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 19:22, May 5, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Brian Sterling Copying text directly from Wikipedia is a violation of copyright, and will only result in the additions being undone yet again. - 20:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I've blocked you since you seem to be not getting it. Text copied from Wikipedia is a copyright violation, and will be deleted. Also, all other information added needs to be cited. - 14:33, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's MY text on Wikipedia, and I have changed it for this. :I can change it more, but the facts are the same, so the names of the movies and other stuff are the same. :I'm open to suggestions - I have no intention of violating copyright but want to tell the story in an abbreviated version here. Thanks :Lkcarnes 16:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Only the original, unaltered text that was originally uploaded to Wikipedia could be used, assuming you are the same Lkcarnes, without a direct copyright violation. The problem is that I have no way of knowing that you are the same person. Also, we don't want any one being able to say that the information here is the same as there, or vice versa. As to any changes that could be made, that would have to do with relevance, as we don't need to replace the Wikipedia article. Everything that isn't directly related to Star Trek should only be mentioned briefly, and everything would needs citations, like the uniform be designed with him in mind. It would help if you expanded on the article as is, instead of overwriting it with preexisting text. - 17:47, May 18, 2010 (UTC)